Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)/Hot Pursuit
Hot Pursuit is a game mode featured in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) that involves a point to point sprint along a set route with two different factions. The amount of participating racers and SCPD units depends on the career event or the number of players participating in multiplayer. Racers compete against each other to be the first to cross the finish line whilst SCPD units are tasked with busting all racers before any of them can reach the finish line. Each participant of a hot pursuit has a damage meter shown above their vehicle with segments highlighting their current structural rigidity. The damage meter of a vehicle can be lowered by ramming them and targeting equipment usage towards them. Depleting a vehicle's damage meter will wreck them and leave their vehicle inoperable for the remainder of the event. Nitrous can be utilised by both factions during an event. Racers earn nitrous by performing dangerous driving maneuvers and interaction with other participating vehicles, but SCPD units will regenerate nitrous once reaching a high rate of speed and can earn supplements by interacting with racers. Either side can earn a refill by wrecking a vehicle being driven by a member of the opposite faction. Finishing a hot pursuit below third will not count as a completed event in the racer career. Finishing a hot pursuit event with less than the pass bust requirement will not count as a completed event in the SCPD career. Equipment Equipment is given to all participants of a hot pursuit, with the selection of available items differing between faction and event. *Racers can be given Spike Strips, EMPs, Jammers, and Turbos. *SCPD officers can be given Spike Strips, EMPs, Helicopter Support, and Roadblocks. Events Multiplayer Hot pursuit events can take place on any of the available multiplayer routes, and players are given equipment for multiplayer sessions based on the faction they are representing. Joining a multiplayer lobby for a hot pursuit event will highlight the route, weather conditions, time of day, route distance, current players, and the players participating for either faction. Once a session is locked, players will move to car selection which will be limited to a specific performance tier and faction specific cars. The starting grid of a hot pursuit event is arranged with racers having a lower racer wanted level placed closer to the front of the pack and higher bounty rank racers being placed nearer the pursing SCPD units. Higher SCPD rank officers are placed closer to the pack of racers and lower rank officers are placed nearer back. All participating vehicles have a damage meter shown above their vehicle throughout the event. Any vehicle that has its damage meter depleted will be eliminated from the event and will not be able to participate for that remainder of the event. Players nearing the remainder of their damage meter are warned as being at "critical damage", and this is also highlighted to all other participants. *SCPD officers bust racers by depleting their damage meter. *SCPD officers can cause reduced friendly fire damage to fellow officers, but this can reduce the team's effectiveness. *Racers can wreck SCPD units by depleting their damage meter. *Racers can damage fellow racers to aid their own progress, but wrecking them will reduce the likelyness of a racer faction win. Players can earn bounty as they continue along the set route of the event, and additional bounty is awarded based on their performance at the end of the event. The amount rewarded is based on the player's performance, the total number of participating players for that session, and the winning faction of the event. *Racers are given additional bounty based on their finishing position, and win for their faction if any racer reaches the finish line. *SCPD officers are given additional bounty based on their ability to pursue or bust racers, and win for their faction once all racers are busted before any reach the finish line. Category:Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Event Types (Hot Pursuit (2010))